Bad-luck (Maybe?)
by ulil.olala
Summary: Draco sudah benar-benar muak kali ini. Bukan karena penundaan promosinya, dan bukan juga karena pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Astoria. Bukan, bukan semua itu. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pasien istimewa yang terbaring di depannya sekarang. Ya, si pahlawan perang—Harry James Potter! [Slow Built Drarry] [CHAP 5 IS UP!]
1. Pasien (bodoh) tidak terduga

Bad-luck (Maybe?)

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclaimer: Harry Potter ©J. K. Rowling

Rated: T

.

.

.

Summarry: Draco sudah benar-benar muak kali ini. Bukan karena penundaan promosinya, dan bukan juga karena pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Astoria. Bukan, bukan semua itu. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pasien istimewa yang terbaring di depannya sekarang. Ya, si pahlawan perang—Harry James Potter!

.

.

.

PROLOG

Harry menggengam erat tongkat sihirnya dengan sangat erat. Matanya bergerak awas pada kegelapan hutan di sekellilingnya. Menghembuskan napas pelan, Harry kembali mengangkat tongkatnya untuk mendapat sedikit cahaya untuk menerangi jarak pandangan yang berada di depan netra hijau cemerlangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, didengarnya suara gemerisik rumput yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya. Harry otomatis menoleh, untuk memastikan siapa yang berjalan di belakangnya. Hatinya berdegup kencang—dan Harry mengangkat tongkatnya waspada.

Namun, nihil. Harry tidak menemukan apapun dihadapannya. Harry berbalik lagi kedepan, dan kembali mengawasi kegelapan yang terbentang dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba saja, seleret cahaya berwarna jingga menyerempet pipinya. Pipi Harry panas—dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbau amis mengucur turun ke dagunya.

Harry berbalik dan mendapati tiga orang bertudung sedang mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka ke arahnya. Harry terkejut kemudian mengangkat tongkatnya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Harry.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami, Harry Potter!" Ujar orang bertudung yang berada di paling kanan. Suaranya berat dan dalam—membuat Harry sedikit bergidik.

"Lalu jika kalian tidak mau memberitahu siapa kalian—jelaskan alasan kenapa kalian memburu enam belas muggle di Wales?" Tanya Harry lagi.

"Kau juga tak perlu tahu alasan itu juga. Urusan kami bukan urusanmu, Harry Potter!" Kata orang itu lagi.

"Dan, jika kau tak mau minggir, maka kami akan segera menghabisimu!" Tambah orang yang berada di tengah. Suaranya agak melengking.

Harry menggenggam tongkatnya lebih erat lagi. Tanpa dikomando, Harry berteriak lantang, "Experlliarmus!"

Tiga tongkat sihir berterbangan ke arahnya. Harry dengan sigap menangkap tongkat sihir tersebut, kemudian, merapalkan mantra lagi, "Stupefy!"

Dua dari antara mereka berhasil berkelit dan ber-apparate—sementara satu tumbang. Ketika Harry baru akan mengejar mereka—tiba-tiba lima orang bertudung lagi muncul menghadang Harry.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry memanggil kawanan auror untuk datang membantunya. Harry segera menangkis sambaran hijau, dan memantulkannya ke pohon. Sambaran hijau itu memantul kembali, dan menghantam salah satu dari antara mereka.

"Bagus." Ujar Harry dalam hati. "Satu dari antara mereka mati."

Harry kembali menangani duel empat lawan satu tersebut. Namun, karena kerepotan—satu dari antara mereka lolos.

Orang itu meneriakan "Crucio!" dengan sangat lantang, dan selorot cahaya menyambar Harry. Seketika Harry merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat mendera badan dan tulang-tulangnya.

Seolah belum cukup rasa sakit sakit yang dideranya, tiga orang bertudung kemudian memantrai Harry dengan kutukan ilegal yang sama. Harry menjerit kesakitan—dan mendengar keempat orang itu tertawa.

Sekitar semenit penderitaan panjang Harry, terdengar teriakan dari bawah, dan rasa sakit yang mendera Harry mendadak berhenti. Tubuh Harry berdebum kencang jatuh ke tanah.

"Harry—Harry kau tak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara Ron di sebelahnya. Harry berusaha untuk menjawab, namun untuk membuka mata saja, Harry tak punya tenaga.

Ron mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Harry dengan panik dan agak kalap. Lalu, suara lain datang dan memenuhi pendengaran Harry.

"Weasley, cepat, bawa Potter ke St. Mungo! Keadaannya mungkin sangat lemah, setelah di crucio oleh empat orang sekaligus. Dan lihat pipinya masih mengeluarkan darah. Aku takut Potter akan kehabisan darah—dia sudah sangat pucat sekarang!"

Harry tidak mengenali kejadian apa selanjutnya. Namun, Harry merasa dirinya dibawa ke dalam pusaran tidak mengenakkan yang dia kenali sebagai apparate. Sebelum pusaran tidak mengenakkan itu mereda—tubuh Harry serasa ditarik paksa dengan sangat kuat—dan ribuan rasa sakit mencekamnya seolah menarik tubuh Harry menjadi dua bagian terpisah.

Harry mengenali suara "oh tidak!" milik Ron, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan, Harry kehilangan kesadarannya.

(=)

CHAPTER ONE: PASIEN (BODOH) TAK TERDUGA

.

Hari itu langit cerah tanpa awan. Tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitar Diagon Alley. Terdengar beberapa seruan pedagang yang menawarkan dagangannya. Tampak seorang pria memasuki sebuah toko obat.

Bel pintu berdering menandakan tanda ada pengunjung yang masuk. Sang penjual segera berlari keluar untuk menyambut pelanggannya.

"Selamat datang di toko o—oh halo Mr. Malfoy, ada yang perlu dibeli disini?" Tanya penjual itu ramah.

Draco Malfoy hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "aku hanya butuh hati naga dan tanduk unicorn, Dorris."

"Akan saya siapkan," ujar Dorris, "semuanya tujuh Galleon dua sickle, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco mengangguk sambil tersenyum, dan merogoh kantung jubahnya, lalu mengeluarkan Galleon emas sembari menunggu Dorris.

"Ini belanjaannya Mr. Malfoy." Ujar Dorris sembari menyerahkan bungkisan berwarna merah tua.

Draco menyerahkan delapan keping Galleon kepada Dorris dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak punya Sickle dan memberikan kembaliannya kepada Dorris lalu pergi keluar.

Dorris hanya melongo dan bergumam, "kalau saja aku tidak punya suami, sudah kugaet si Draco Malfoy itu dengan Amortentia."

(=)

Draco berjalan keluar toko sembari bersenandung pelan. Dia tidak memedulikan pandangan mencela orang-orang _ataupun_ pandangan sok memuja para penyihir perempuan muda—yang terkadang malah mengedipkan matanya pada Draco. Tidak, Draco tidak peduli.

Hari ini sudah sangat sempurna bagi Draco. Langit biru cerah tanpa awan—pertanda awal bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang baik. Dan jangan lupakan hari ini adalah hari perayaan setahun hubungan Draco dengan Astoria. Dia sudah menyediakan tempat bagus untuk kencan malam ini. Dan pagi tadi—dia mendapat kabar yang membuat _mood_ nya makin bagus saja.

Pagi tadi sekitar pukul enam, seekor burung hantu cokelat datang mengetuk jendela kamarnya—dengan sepucuk surat tergulung rapi di kakinya. Surat itu memberitahu dia, bahwa Draco Lucius Malfoy, si mantan pelahap maut termuda—mendapat promosi di St. Mungo untuk dipindah-tugaskan menjadi kepala penyembuh di bangsal Pengobatan Luka-luka Sihir minggu depan.

Hal itulah yang membuat Draco tersenyum-senyum terus dari tadi pagi.

Kemudian, Draco memutuskan untuk masuk ke toko perhiasan—dan membeli sebuah cincin emas, dengan batu _emerald_ kecil sebagai penghias manis di atasnya—untuk kejutan tambahan untuk Astoria nanti malam.

Lucunya, batu emerald pada cincin emas itu malah mengingatkannya pada Potter. Ya, benar Harry Potter—si pahlawan dunia sihir, anak lelaki—yang bukan anak-anak lagi—yang bertahan hidup, dan Sang Terpilih—yang sayangnya masih hidup, dan musuh bebuyutannya dulu _dan sekarang_.

Draco juga tak tahu setan atau goblin macam apa yang merasukinya—sehingga berpikiran seperti itu. Dia kemudian hanya mengedikkan bahu, kemudian memasukkan cincin itu ke dalam kantong jubahnya—kemudian ber-apparate ke pos apparating terdekat menuju St. Mungo.

(=)

Draco sampai di St. Mungo dan segera menuju ke lantai empat menuju bangsal Pengobatan Luka-luka sihir—sembari menyeruput kopi hitam yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

Setelah menyapa beberapa rekan kerjanya, Dirinya segera masuk ke tempat para penyembuh berkumpul untuk mendengarkan _brieffing_ terlebih dahulu—kemudian mengganti bajunya dengan jubah hijau limau khas St. Mungo.

Setelah menghembuskan napas dan mempertahankan senyumnya, Draco berjalan menuju kamar tempat dirinya merawat seorang wanita paruh baya genit—yang sedang terkena cacar naga lumayan parah (Draco tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan tua itu berani mengedip-ngedipkan bulu matanya dengan genit—disaat tubuhnya sedang berbintil-bintil menjijikan.)

Yah... sebenarnya secara keseluruhan, merawat madam yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak terlalu sulit _sih_. Tapi yang membuatnya menjadi sulit adalah—madam genit yang berada di hadapannya ini tidak mau dirawat oleh penyembuh yang lainnya. Dia hanya mau dirawat oleh Draco saja. Dan bagian terburuk dari semua rentetan mengerikan ini adalah—wanita yang berada di hadapannya ini, sering meminta Draco untuk menggantikan bajunya.

Memangnya dia adalah petugas panti jompo apa! Lebih baik kalau si madam ini punya badan sebagus Astoria atau Granger atau Weasley pacarnya Potter atau minimal Pansy. Tapi malah si madam ini punya badan gembrot tidak keruan dipenuhi bintil-bintil cacar. Dan Draco selalu menolaknya secara halus.

Nah, kembali ke topik.

Draco kemudian memberikan obat pada si madam itu, kemudian memohon pamit untuk mengurusi pasien-pasien yang lainnya. Wajah si madam kelihatan cemberut dan agak tidak rela Draco mengurusi pasien lain selain dirinya.

Draco menghembuskan napasnya—kemudian tersenyum lagi. Karena, mau seburuk apapun yang dihadapinya tidak akan menghancurkan _mood_ nya hari ini.

(=)

Draco kembali menghempaskan bokongnya ke kursi, setelah merawat sekitar sepuluh pasien wanita—yang hanya mau dirawat olehnya.

Semua kegilaan ini terjadi karena majalah gosip bodoh bernama _Witch Weekly_ —yang memaskukkan namanya kedalam daftar "10 Penyihir Pria terseksi dan tertampan versi _Wicth Weekly."_

Majalah bodoh itu memasukkan namanya ke peringkat tujuh, yang mana peringkat pertamanya diisi oleh Potter tentu saja.

Tadinya Draco tidak mau ambil pusing—karena dengan adanya nama Draco Malfoy sebagai salah satu penyihir pria _terseksi_ , itu sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya sudah diterima lagi di komunitas sihir, dan diakui keberadaannya—sejak Potter membersihkan namanya.

Namun semua itu menjadi lepas kendali setelah para penyihir wanita mulai mengerubunginya—seakan dirinya adalah seorang aktor—dan membuntutinya kemana-mana.

Sebenarnya satu-satunya masalah dari semua ini adalah Astoria yang marah-marah karena kelakuan cewek-cewk tidak tahu diri tersebut. Namun, seperti biasa, bukan Draco namanya kalau tidak bisa membujuk Astoria supaya tidak ngambek lagi.

Draco kemudian mencoba mengikuti pembicaraan para penyembuh yang sedang beristirahat.

Sebagian para penyembuh wanita sedang menggosipkan Weasley dan Granger yang katanya mau menikah bulan depan. Sementara para penyembuh pria sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana cara menginvestasikan emas di Gringgots tanpa dirugikan oleh para goblin.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah memo berwarna hijau melayang menuju mereka. Salah satu penyembuh senior bernama Garret Brown (dia adalah salah satu sepupu jauhnya Lavender Brown) menangkap memo itu dengan sigap dan langsung membacanya.

Tanpa disangka, wajahnya yang berwarna kecoklatan—mulai memucat. Kemudian para penyembuh yang lainnya segera menayakan ada apa kepada Brown. Draco juga penasaran apa isi dari memo yang membuat salah satu penyembuh senior memucat seperti melihat Pangeran Kegelapan bangkit lagi.

Brown kemudian membacakan isi memo tersebut, "Penyembuh bangsal empat, cepat turun ke bawah menangani pasien spesial. Harry Potter terluka sangat parah—dan jika tidak segera ditangani, beliau bisa tewas."

Hati Draco mencelos. Dia tidak menyangka kepala auror seperti Potter—yang sudah membunuh Basilisk, Lord Voldemort dan mengalahkan berbagai macam mahkluk—apalah itu terserah—hampir tewas diserang entah apa itu sekarang.

Dengan kalap, dia dan para penyembuh berbondong-bondong turun ke lantai satu.

(=)

Ron membopong Harry yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri ke salah satu bangsal yang ditunjukkan penyembuh Hudgens. Dia merasa sangat bersalah sekarang.

Kesalahan bodohnyalah yang membuat Harry hampir mati sekarang. seharusnya tadi dia ikut menemani Harry melawan kelompok penyihir hitam Wales. Seharusnya tadi dia tidak mengurusi undangan pernikahannya dulu. Dan, seharusnya dia lebih _berhati-hati_ saat ber-apparate sembari membawa Harry.

Ron menatap Harry yang pingsan bersimbah darah. Harry sangat pucat karena kehilangan banyak sekali darah, tenaga juga _kaki_.

Terlihat sebuah robekan besar di tempat yang seharusnya kaki kiri Harry. Sekali lagi, ini semua salahnya.

Harry sudah sangat baik, memberinya bantuan dana tambahan untuk pernikahannya dengan Hermione, dan—lihat apa yang telah dia lakukan. Dia nyaris membunuh sahabatnya.

Seharusnya Ron tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa ber-apparate dengan membawa orang. Dan lihat akibatnya. _Splinching._

Ron sedang meremas-remas jarinya dengan cemas, ketika salah satu penyembuh yang dikenalnya memasuki kamar tempat Harry terbaring tidak berdaya.

Draco Malfoy berjalan melewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa, sembari menghampiri Harry.

Ron melihat Draco mengernyit melihat Harry kemudian berpaling pada penyembuh Hudgens.

"Hudgens, apa yang kau lakukan pada Mr. Potter?" Tanya Malfoy dengan sura sedingin es dan nada mencekam.

"Memeriksanya tentu saja, _sir_." Jawab Hudgens dengan pelan.

Malfoy tiba-tiba melotot. "DASAR TOLOL! UNTUK APA KAU MEMERIKSANYA LAGI—PADAHAL KAU SUDAH TAHU BAHWA DIA ITU SEDANG SEKARAT. KAU TIDAK LIHAT BAHWA DIA SPLINCHING APA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERINYA DITTANY! LIHAT DARAHNYA SUDAH HILANG BANYAK! KALAU TERLAMBAT SEBENTAR LAGI POTTER PITAK ITU BISA TEWAS BODOH!"

Hugdens tampak sakit hati dan malu mendengar teriakan Malfoy.

Sementara itu, Draco langsung memberikan dittany pada Potter, kemudian memeriksanya. Potter mengalami patah tulang yang cukup parah, luka yang lumayan dalam di pipinya, dan splinching di kakinya.

"Weasley." Panggil Draco.

Dilihatnya Ron mendongak padanya. Draco bisa melihat sirat ketakutan di wajah sahabat Potter tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi sehingga Potter mengalami patah tulang serius?"

"Dia di crucio oleh empat penyihir hitam sekaligus." Ron menjawab dengan pelan.

Draco terkesiap mendengar perkataan Ron barusan.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Hello semua...

Ulil balik lagi membawa fanfic terbaru, yang ulil harap ga gaje dan aneh. Nah, sebelum itu, ulil mau minta maap pada readers ulil yang setia #emangpunya? Karena bukannya ulil ngelanjutin fanfic ulil yang kemaren-kemaren, eh malah bikin fanfic baru.

Ulil belom bisa ngelanjutin fic-fic ulil yang laen, karena kemaren ulil sempet kena Writer's Block, dan ulil lagi depresi karena pas bagi rapot kemaren, rangking ulil turun 8 peringkat, tapi untung masih masuk sepuluh besar, jadi ga jadi dibunuh sama mamanya ulil #ehcurhat

Nah, ulil gatau kenapa bisa punya ide buat bikin fic ini, dan daripada ketiup angin, ulil paksain bikin, jadi gini dehhhh.

Terakhir, makasih banget buat yang udah baca, dan kalau bisa tinggalkan jejak berupa review, jadi ulil tahu bagus atau tidaknya fic ini *dibakar rame-rame*

Sekian, dan see you in next chapter. Love u all :*


	2. Pasien (bodoh) pembawa petaka

Bad-luck (Maybe?)

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Rated: T

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

.

.

.

Summary: Draco sudah benar-benar muak kali ini. Bukan karena penundaan promosinya, dan bukan juga karena pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Astoria. Bukan, bukan semua itu. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pasien istimewa yang terbaring di depannya sekarang. Ya, si pahlawan perang —Harry James Potter!

.

.

.

CHAPTER TWO: PASIEN (BODOH) PEMBAWA PETAKA

.

Draco masih kehilangan kata-katanya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ron Weasley, dengan muka cemas dan wajah pucat berlebihan—mengenai keadaan Harry Potter, mantan orang yang paling sering dijahilinya semasa sekolah dulu.

Jujur saja, Draco masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana Harry Potter masih bisa bertahan hidup dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan macam sekarang. Atau mungkin rumor itu benar—dulu Crabbe dan Goyle sering membahas bersama Pansy jika Potter adalah jelmaan manusia kucing yang punya nyawa sembilan.

Oke, mana ada bocah sebelas tahun selamat melawan troll gunung? Atau bocah dua belas tahun yang bisa parseltongue dan membunuh monster berbahaya dengan KKM lima bintang dari buku _Hewan-hewan Fantastis dan dimana mereka bisa ditemukan_ —hanya dengan sebuah pedang yang katanya keluar dari topi butut tua? Draco benar-benar tidak mengerti. Memang benar jika Potter adalah orang yang mengalahkan Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan memang benar jika Potter telah melewati ini-itu sendirian, dengan sedikit bantuan dari dua antek menyedihkannya. Tapi, tetap saja, bertahan hidup setelah di-Crucio oleh empat orang, dengan kaki yang hilang separuh itu bukanlah hal biasa. Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang melihat seonggok pasien menyedihkan dengan darah belepotan di mukanya.

Dia kemudian menghela napas, dan membersihkan luka-luka milik Potter secara perlahan. Weasley diam saja, tahu bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya—dan sudah _sepantasnya_ dia berterimakasih pada Draco atas kebaikan hati Draco yang _luar biasa_ —mau mengobati mantan rivalnya semasa sekolah dulu. Luka pada pipi Potter masih terbuka, dan darah masih mengucur—padahal setahu dia, Hudgens sudah memberi penangangan untuk luka di pipi Potter—atau mungkin...

Sihir hitam.

Seharusnya, dia sudah menduganya. Potter dan Auror. Potter dan kericuhan di Wales. Potter dan sekelompok penyihir hitam yang ingin menggantikan Pelahap Maut yang sudah kalah. Ah—Draco mengerti.

Potter baru saja pergi ke Wales untuk menangkap penyihir hitam Wales selaku Kepala Auror, dan pasti dia kewalahan, kemudian memanggil Auror lainnya, kemudian Weasley pasti ber-Dissapparate sembari membawa Potter—dan mengingat Weasley tidak terlalu cakap apparating pasti terjadi splinching. Kalau tidak salah kronologis kejadiannya pasti begitu.

"Weasley." Panggil Draco. Weasley tampak tak kalah menyedihkan dengan wajah pucat dan rambut berantakan. Kemudian Ron Weasley mendongak ke arah panggilan Draco. "Tadi, apakah kau kesini dengan Potter sehabis ber-Apparate dari Wales?"

Weasley gugup kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Draco, "i-iya, kami baru dari Wales—tunggu, darimana kau tahu kalau Harry habis dari Wales?"

"Ada sebuah penemuan canggih bernama koran."

"O-ooh—iya jadi begitu." Jawab Weasley. Sebenarnya jawaban dari Weasley terasa tidak jelas, tapi itu cukup untuknya.

Kemudian, Draco mengobati luka di pipi Potter—yang sekarang sangat pucat. Dia ingat beberapa penanganan untuk luka semacam ini—karena bibi Bellatrix dulu pernah mengajarinya—kemudian memberinya salep kehijauan berbau menyengat di pipi Potter. Draco baru saja mau memberi Potter _Sekle-Gro_ —ketika pintu bangsal menjeblak terbuka.

Penyembuh Brown berdiri di depan bangsal dan tampak tertekan tetapi sesaat kemudian, air mukanya sudah berubah menjadi berang melihat Draco yang sedang mengobati Potter. Si penyembuh bodoh tukang cari muka itu, memang tidak pernah suka padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy!" Brown kelihatannya lebih ke arah memarahinya daripada menanyainya.

"Seperti yang kaulihat, aku sedang mengobati tuan penyelamat dunia sihir dengan luka sambaran petir yang membelah kepalanya, _Penyembuh Brown_." Jawab Draco kalem. Weasley hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tidak antusias.

Seperti yang sudah Draco kira sebelumnya, Air muka Brown berubah semakin garang. Draco pura-pura tak acuh pada Brown dan melanjutkan mengobati Potter. Dia kemudian memasukkan empat sendok besar _Sekle-Gro_ pada mulut Potter. Agak sedikit sulit sebenarnya—karena Potter sedang tidak sadar, tetapi tentu saja Draco bisa mengatasinya.

"EEEEHHHH! A-AP-APA! Berani sekali kau Malfoy! Berani-benarinya kau!" Brown tampak sangat berang. Draco menatapnya kemudian hanya mengangkat bahu. Weasley menatap Brown dengan tatapan kosong.

"KAU BERNIAT MERACUNI MR. POTTER! IYA KAN! PASTI TIDAK SALAH LAGI! SEMUA ORANG JUGA TAHU KAU ADALAH RIVAL MR. POTTER SEMASA SEKOLAH! MENGAKULAH! ATAU AKU LAPORKAN PADA PUSAT AGAR KAU DIKELUARKAN!"

Ekspresi Draco masih sama, sementara Weasley hanya menatap bego Brown. Sepertinya Weasley juga tahu jika Brown memang _hampir_ kehilangan akal sehatnya. Semua orang _waras dan bisa membaca_ juga pasti tahu, jika botol yang dipegang Draco bertuliskan _Sekle-Gro_ —bukan _Racun Ampuh Pembunuh Masa Kini Abad ke 21_. Dia masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, bahkan ketika Brown sudah menulis memo hijau kepada penyembuh kepala.

Kemudian Draco membuatkan secangkir kopi, dan memberikannya pada Weasles yang tampak menyedihkan. Kentara sekali di wajahnya, jika dia merasa sangat bersalah pada Potter. Weasley menerimanya dengan setengah kebingungan dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Brown masih terlihat sangat berang, dan Draco tidak peduli. Draco kemudian berjalan kembali mendekati ranjang tempat Potter terbaring, kemudian membebat kencang gumpalan daging menyedihkan—yang tadinya adalah kaki Potter. Untung sekali _Dittany_ bereaksi sangat cepat—jadi luka di kaki Potter, agak sedikit membaik.

Ketika Draco baru saja mau membersihkan kembali darah yang belepotan di sekitar kaki Potter, pintu bangsal menjeblak terbuka lagi.

Draco menengok hanya untuk melihat bahwa penyembuh kepala datang dengan wajah tergesa dan panik. Sepertinya Brown benar memberitahu penyembuh kepala atas tuduhannya pada Draco yang katanya sedang meracuni Potter. Kemudian penyembuh kepala celingkan dan mendapati jika Potter _baik-baik_ saja dan sudah diobati dengan _sempurna_ oleh Draco.

"Brown," kata penyembuh kepala. Wajahnya masam dan terlihat bahwa dia kelelahan. "Hebat sekali kau. Penyembuh kelas satu yang katanya jenius, tetapi tidak bisa membedakan orang yang sedang menyembuhkan dan meracuni orang, eh?"

Brown tidak terlihat panik sedikitpun, wajahnya menantang, kemudian dia berkata, "saya hanya memastikan jika Malfoy tidak akan meracuni Mr. Harry Potter, Sir. Semua juga tahu jika Malfoy mempunyai sejarah yang buruk dengan Potter, dan besar kemungkinannya dia akan menyakiti Mr. Harry Potter. Tadi saya ingin merawat Mr. Potter, tetapi si Malfoy yang tidak tahu malu ini malah mengambil alih tugas saya, padahal pangkatnya lebih rendah daripada saya, Sir. Seharusnya dia _kan_ mengobati pasien wanita yang terkena cacar naga. Saya anggap itu adalah kelalaian dalam menjalankan tugas." Ucapnya dalam satu tarikan napas. Draco mau tak mau teringat akan Granger.

Penyembuh kepala menaikkan satu alisnya kemudian bertanya pada Draco, "dan benar begitu, Malfoy?"

"Sir, seperti yang anda lihat Potter sedang dalam keadaan genting. Dan ketika saya ke sini, hanya ada Hudgens yang sedang berudaha mengobatinya. Dan dia kebingungan, maka saya ambil tangan tugas ini. Karena sesuai peraturan St. Mungo, pasien yang sedang sekarat harus diprioritaskan. Jika saya menunggu kedatangan Penyembuh Brown, sudah dipastikan jika Potter bisa _mati_ karena kehilangan banyak darah. Lagipula, saya sudah selesai menjalankan semua tugas saya untuk mengobati pasien-pasien lainnya _sedari tadi_." Jawab Draco kalem.

Kemudian selanjutnya, Brown tampak ingin sekali memantrai Draco, sementara penyembuh kepala hanya meghela napas.

"Baik, kalau begitu," penyembuh Brown angkat suara. "Mr. Malfoy, kuserahkan Mr. Potter padamu."

Butuh waktu empat puluh enam detik bagi Draco untuk memahami apa yang dikatakan oleh penyembuh kepala padanya. Kemudian Draco membulatkan kedua bola matanya. OKE DEMI JANGGUT SALAZAR DIA TIDAK MAU MENGURUS POTTER! HELL NO!

Brown juga tampak seperti habis dikecup Dementor. Kemudian dia melancarkan protes besar-besaran. Ketika Draco juga baru akan melayangkan protes, penyembuh Brown angkat bicara.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Sudah dibuktikan jika Mr. Potter cocok ditangani oleh Malfoy. Dan kau, Brown, aku meragukan kecakapanmu setelah mendengar kau lambat dan salah memberi informasi. Lagipula, keberadaan Malfoy disini akan membantu kesembuhan Mr. Potter, karena diantara penyembuh yang lain, Malfoy-lah yang paling mengenal Potter. Jadi sudah kuputuskan jika Malfoy yang akan merawat Potter."

Brown sudah mangap-mangap seperti Merpeople yang terjebak di gurun pasir, dan Draco masih menganga. "Sir, aku mohon, jangan jadikan Potter pasienku. Aku sudah memiliki sebelas pasien tetap yang harus kutangani, dan kurasa Brown lebih cocok untuk tugas ini."

HELL NO! Dia tidak mau merawat Potter. Astaga dia tahu jika Potter adalah tukang rajuk kelas satu dan astaga—Draco tidak mau lagi berurusan dengannya. Mau Potter dulunya adalah orang yang paling sering dia jahili dulu, Draco tidak peduli. Sesungguhnya Draco mengobati Potter tadi semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga agar manusia bodoh itu tetap hidup, karena dia sudah terikat sumpah penyembuh bahwa siapapun pasiennya, dalam kedaan terdesak penyembuh harus menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Dia benar, Sir. Bagaimana nanti jika Malfoy mengapa-apakan Mr. Potter. Semua orang tahu riwayat kelamnya, dan mau bagaimanapun, Malfoy adalah rival Mr. Potter. Seharusnya penyihir penting seperti Mr. Potter ditangani oleh penyembuh _cakap_ seperti saya—"

"Cukup kalian berdua. Aku tidak mau dengar apapun alasannya. Malfoy kau akan merawat Mr. Potter sampai sembuh—dan kau Brown, aku tidak yakin kau adalah penyembuh cakap mengingat kelalaian yang sudah kau lakukan. Mengenai pasien Malfoy, kau yang akan menggantikan merawatnya Brown."

"Tapi..."

"Maaf, Sir, saya tidak—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Kau akan merawat Mr. Potter, Malfoy. Sampai sembuh. Mr. Potter adalah orang penting disini—sebelum beliau sembuh, kenaikan pangkatmu akan ditunda. Dan kau Brown, jika kau membantah lagi, pangkatmu akan diturunkan kembali menjadi penyembuh level tiga. Kalian berdua mengerti?"

Baik Draco maupun Brown hanya terdiam. Oke dia tidak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Sumpah, dia lebih baik merawat empat puluh pasien sehari, dibanding merawat satu pasien—jika pasien itu adalah Potter. Seharusnya tadi dia membiarkan Potter mati kehabisan darah saja.

"Oh ya—Mr. Weasley?" Penyembuh kepala memaggil Weasley yang masih memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan bego. "Kau setuju jika Mr. Potter dirawat oleh Mr. Malfoy?"

Ron hanya mengangguk singkat. "Ya, kurasa Harry lebih baik ditangani oleh Malfoy, mengingat tadi Malfoy yang menyelamatkan nyawa Harry pertama kali. Dan dengan ancaman Anda, saya rasa Malfoy tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Harry."

"Baik, keputusan sudah ditetapkan. Brown, kau urus pasien Malfoy sekarang, dan kau Malfoy, kau tetap disini untuk mengobati Potter. Ah ya—anda boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini jika berkenan Mr. Weasley." Usai berkata seperti itu, penyembuh kepala meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti Brown yang bersungut-sungut dongkol.

Weasley kemudian berdiri. "Kupercayakan Harry padamu, Malfoy."

Kemudian dia meniggalkan bangsal, membiarkan Draco yang menatap Potter yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya, makan malamnya dengan Astoria harus batal malam ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

A/n: Hola, ketemu lagi ma Ulil yang imoet. Ulil minta maap banget baru bisa apdet sekarang karena Ulil terkena banyak kendala. Nilai Ulil merosot banget akhir-akhir ini, dan waw Ulil terkena skandal sama pembina Osis jadi iya, dikeluarin dari Osis kemaren-kemaren. Belom lagi dari Maret sampe sekarang, leptop Ulil rusak dua kali, dan pas udah bener, semua datanya ilang, jadi semua draft ff dan folder film sama anime Ulil ilang semua :")

Yah maapkan atas singkatnya chap ini, tapi memang sengaja karena konflik di chap ini Cuma berkisar didaerah sini-sini aja. Dan maap lagi karena alurnya yang gaje dan kecepetan. Tapi makasih banget untuk readers semua yang udah baca fic ini, dan ulil ga menyangka atas respon luar biasa yang kalian berikan. Ulil sangat terharu :")

Oiya, review kalian semua udah ulil baca, dan maap belom bisa ulil bales satu-satu meskipun ada yang udah ulil bales pas awal-awal. Betewe, ulil sedang membusuk di kamar menunggu apdetan Hitorijime My Hero episode 10. Aduh gila Settagawa sama Kousuke unyu banget, ulil ga kuadddd *salah fandom woi*

Ah, udahlah ya, segini aja dari ulil. Sekali lagi maap dan makasih buat readers semua. Ketjup tjintah dari ulilil olala disini :*


	3. Pasien (bodoh) mendapatkan kesadarannya

Bad-luck (Maybe?)

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclaimer: Harry Potter J. K. Rowling

Rated: T

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

(=)

Summary: Draco sudah benar-benar muak kali ini. Bukan karena penundaan promosinya, dan bukan juga karena pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Astoria. Bukan, bukan semua itu. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pasien istimewa yang terbaring di depannya sekarang. Ya, si pahlawan perang—Harry James Potter!

(=)

CHAPTER THREE: PASIEN (BODOH) MENDAPATKAN KESADARANNYA

(=)

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tetapi Draco masih berada di bangsal tempat Potter dirawat. Potter masih belum sadar juga. Helaan napas terdengar, Draco memandangi wajah Potter yang tampak menyedihkan. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka bahwa niat baiknya yang ingin mengobati Potter berakhir dengan promosi yang ditunda, dan kencan yang batal dengan Astoria. _Oh My_ , padahal ini hari penting baginya. Kotak cincin emerald masih tersimpan rapi di kantong jubahnya—dan haha, lihat, sekarang kerjaannya merawat Potter. Miris sekali.

Sungguh, Draco bukannya benci pada Potter. Walaupun Potter menyebalkan, bebal, dan sok, bukan berarti membencinya. Dulu mereka menjadi rival karena Draco sebal pada mahkluk kepala petir pitak itu, bukan karena membencinya—tetapi karena mahkluk itu adalah Harry Potter. Sebuah prestasi besar bukan, jika kau adalah rival Harry Potter yang terkenal? Namun sekarang, dia hanya enggan merawat Potter, karena pasti sebentar lagi akan ada desas-desus jelek mengenai dirinya dan blablabla Potter. Draco juga sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah untuk berurusan dengan Potter lagi. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu hidupnya untuk hidup normal dan tenang.

Satu cangkir teh pekat diseduh, dan Draco menyeruputnya pelan sembari memainkan tongkat sihirnya dengan asal. Weasley sudah pulang sedari empat jam lalu, dan Draco masih terjebak di dalam bangsal berbau salep. Walaupun, sebenarnya dia bisa pulang—dia tidak mau ambil resiko dengan Potter yang tiba-tiba siuman tanpa ada siapa-siapa disini, dan memilih melemburkan diri.

Draco juga sudah menulis surat pendek pada Astoria—dan terimakasih sekali, wanita itu mau mengerti dan menyemangati Draco agar dia bisa bekerja dengan baik. Draco mungkin harus berterimakasih nanti pada ibunya yang telah mengenalkannya pada Astoria.

Suara batuk pelan terdengar, dan Draco segera menghampiri ranjang tempat Potter terbaring. Badan Potter panas—mungkin karena efek Sekle-gro yang agak banyak diberikan pada Potter. Maka, Draco segera mengompres Potter dengan kain handuk yang sudah direndam dalam Ramuan Penurun Suhu Tubuh yang dirasa cukup efektif untuk meredakan demam Potter.

Untung saja, kaki Potter yang tadi merupakan gumpalan tidak berbentuk—sudah kembali normal, meskipun susah digerakkan. Dan mengingat parahnya spliching pada kaki Potter, mungkin perlu waktu sekitar dua bulan agar Potter benar-benar kembali sehat. Terima kasih sekali lagi, penundaan promosi Draco ditunda dua bulan—dan tangan Draco gatal ingin mengutuk Penyembuh Kepala.

Pantulan cahaya membuat bekas luka sambaran petir pada wajah Potter tampak lebih jelas. Draco mau tak mau berpikir kira-kira apa yang dirasakan oleh Potter ketika mendapat bekas luka tersebut—segala perhatian dan masalah yang dihadapinya. Jika dia adalah Potter, mungkin yang bisa dilakukan Draco hanyalah menangis frustasi seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu. Yah, terkadang, Draco mengakui Potter memang hebat.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, Draco perlahan berjalan menuju arah jendela. Dia memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk kota London yang tampaknya tak pernah tidur. Di pinggir jembatan, seseorang sedang menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok yang terlihat kentara. Draco merlihat arlojinya dan mendapati waktu sudah menunjuk pada pukul delapan malam. Perutnya lapar—dan dia belum memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya sedari pagi. Draco melihat Potter yang masih terbaring di ranjang bangsal lagi—sebelum pergi dan menutup pintu bangsal secara perlahan.

(=)

Ketika Draco kembali, suasana sudah sangat hening. Samar-samar, Draco mendengar seseorang bersiul dengan irama _London Bridge is Falling Down_. Kemudian, Draco mengecek Potter sebentar, memberinya beberapa mantra penyembuhan—sedikit berharap Potter agar segera sadar.

Potter mengejang sedikit di tempat tidurnya, tetapi dia masih belum sadar. Aroma salep menusuk memenuhi ruangan dan Draco mengakui dia agak pening dengan baunya. Merasa bosan, Draco keluar lagi dari bangsal. Suasana di luar sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa keluarga penyihir yang sedang menunggu di luar—mungkin ingin menjenguk kerabatnya—dan para penyembuh senior yang sibuk mengurus pasien lainnya. Mau tak mau, Draco teringat Potter _lagi_.

Setidaknya, kabar baik dari musibah ini adalah jumlah pasien Draco berkurang—meskipun mengurus Potter bisa jadi sama melelahkannya dengan mengurus sebelas pasien yang itu.

Draco mengangguk kecil kepada beberapa penunggu dan sempat menenangkan seorang wanita tua yang histeris karena putranya terkena cacar naga kemudian pergi menyeduh teh lagi. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Draco mengakui bahwa dia benar-benar tergantung pada kopi dan teh untuk menenangkannya. Dia tidak mau lepas kendali seperti orang gila hanya karena stress dan penat bekerja.

Pernah sekali dulu waktu Draco masih menjadi penyembuh magang, dia hilang kendali dan tidak bisa menahan diri karena terlalu banyak menangani banyak pasien perempuan yang rewel dan terus-terusan menempel padanya. (Sekarang juga sebenarnya masih seperti itu, tapi Draco mencoba berpikir positif bahwa perempuan-perempuan menempel padanya karena dia tampan.) Draco hampir mencekik seorang pasien karena stress dan hampir kehilangan pekerjaannya—untung sekali atasannya cukup pengertian dan tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menyuruh Draco meminta maaf dan menegurnya.

Menjadi penyembuh memang salah satu perkejaan yang sulit dan cukup membuat frustasi, tapi Draco menikmati pekerjaannya yang sekarang. Menjadi penyembuh memang merupakan cita-cita Draco sejak dia kecil dan baru belajar terbang dengan sapu.

Setelah setengah jam Draco berada di luar, Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke bangsal tempat Potter dirawat. Dengan jalan memutar, Draco naik melalui tangga dengan santai. Draco yakin jika Potter akan baik-baik saja di tempatnya.

(=)

Harry merasa dirinya mau mati.

Dia berada di tengah-tengah kastil Hogwats dengan Voldemort yang tertawa di hadapannya. Seluruh orang tergeletak mati di sekitarnya. Kaki Voldemort menginjak mayat Dumbledore. Dengan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk—Harry berang. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya dan menyerang Voldemort.

Voldemort tertawa dan berubah menjadi Nagini—menyerang Harry secara tiba-tiba. Harry menjerit dan semua menjadi gelap kemudian menghilang.

Kepala Harry berputar dengan sangat cepat. Rasa sakit menjalar di sekitar tubuhnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat dan memakan tubuhnya. Harry berusaha mempertahankan pikirannya. Dia tidak ingat dan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dengan susah payah Harry membuka kelopak matanya.

Harry akhirnya mendapatkan kesadarannya secara penuh.

Harry terbangun dengan keringat dingin menetes di dahinya. Kaki dan seluruh tulangnya terasa sangat sakit. Pandangannya terasa sangat buram. Harry mencari kacamatanya tapi tidak ada. Biasanya, Harry menaruh kacamatanya di meja nakas. Tapi Harry kemudian menyadari jika dia tidak berada di rumahnya—atau di tempat manapun yang dia kenali.

Rasa sakit sekali lagi menusuk tulangnya hingga tubuh Harry terasa terbakar. Menahan rasa sakit, Harry meringis dan berguling ke ujung ranjang untuk meredakan sakit sedikit. Ketika Harry merasa tubuhnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, pintu terbuka begitu saja—dan Harry sedikit menyesali dia tidak mendapati tongkat maupun kacamatanya.

"Potter—kau sudah sadar?"

Sayup-sayup Harry mendengar suara dingin yang dia kenali.

"Mal...foy...sedang...apa..." Harry kehilangan suaranya saat dia sedang berusaha berbicara.

Ketika Harry benar-benar akan jatuh terguling dari sisi ranjang, Malfoy memegangi badannya. Samar-samar Harry sedikit membaui aroma mint dan teh kamomil.

..

.

..

(=)

 **TBC**

a/n: ketemu lagi ma ulil hehe. Maapkan banget atas kelabilan ulil karena telah menelantarkan fic ini T_T serius ulil gatau harus gimana. Webe dateng mulu dan ketika ada ide, pasti ulil gaada waktu buat lanjutin ngetik. Ullil stress karena pelajaran sekarang makin berat dan tugas makin numpuk. Anak sekolah berasa kuliah, mari protes mentri pendidikan sama-sama *woi*

sekali lagi ulil minta maaf sebesar-besarnya, dan ulil ucapkan terimakasih pada reader yang senantias mereview dengan antusias sehingga membuat ulil semangat lagi. Makasih juga buat **Dian** **Rizky226** atas apresiasinya sampe mau nge pm ulil segala, ulil sangat terharu, seperti yang ulil janjikan, ulil apdet minggu ini meskipun pendek. Dan karena minggu depan ulil libur USBN jadi ulil janji bakal apdet sesegera mungkin. Eniwei bagi pada kakak-kakak readers yang bakal USBN semangat ganbatte ngerjain ulangannya!!!


	4. Pasien (bodoh) mendapat penjelasannya

Bad-luck (Maybe?)

By: ulil. olala

Disclaimer: Harry Potter (c) J. K. Rowling

Rated: T

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

.

.

.

Summary: Draco sudah benar-benar muak kali ini. Bukan karena penundaan promosinya, dan bukan juga karena pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Astoria. Bukan, bukan semua itu. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pasien istimewa yang terbaring di depannya sekarang. Ya, si pahlawan perang—Harry James Potter!

.

.

.

CHAPTER FOUR: PASIEN (BODOH) MENDAPAT PENJELASANNYA

(=)

Harry bangun pagi harinya dengan Malfoy yang sedang mengompres dahinya. Malfoy kemudian merogoh sesuatu di saku jubah hijau limaunya. Tak selang berapa lama, Malfoy memberikan kacamatanya. Ketika pandangan Harry menjadi jelas, dia baru menyadari jika dia sedang terbaring di salah satu ranjang St. Mungo.

Badannya masih terasa sangat sakit dan tulang-tulangnya terasa ngilu. Bersusah payah, Harry mencoba berbicara. "Malfoy...bisakah kau jelaskan padaku ada 'pa ini?"

Malfoy tidak bereaksi apapun dan tampak tidak terkesan dengan pertanyaan Harry. Dia hanya berbalik sebentar kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang tampak seperti tempat salep. Sensasi dingin menerpa pipi Harry ketika Malfoy mengoleskan salep kehijauan itu dan Harry mengernyit sedikit karena baunya.

"Potter—seperti yang kau tahu sekarang kau sedang dirawat di St. Mungo—rasanya itu sudah jelas—aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu jika kau sedang tidur di hotel muggle bintang lima, karena kurasa kau masih punya otak untuk tahu jika kau habis mengalami kecelakaan."

Sekarang ganti Harry yang tidak terkesan mendengar jawaban Malfoy. Dia cukup pintar untuk sekedar mengetahui jika dirinya tidak sedang menginap di hotel bintang lima.

"Aku bertanya padamu kenapa tepatnya aku dirawat disini—Malfoy."

Malfoy meneteskan Dittany pada sebelah kakinya. "Aku tadi bilang padamu kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan. Memangnya kau tidak ingat? Sebegitu parahkah keadaanmu sehingga luka pada tubuhmu mempengaruhi saraf otakmu juga— _heh_?"

Meskipun dahinya sedikit berkedut mendengar jawaban Malfoy, Harry berusaha keras mengingat akan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Samar-samar Harry mendapat gambaran hutan Wales, kutukan Crucio, dan teriakan Ron.

"Malfoy—tolong katakan padaku ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di Wales."

Malfoy hanya menatapnya sekitar enam detik dan mengangguk. Tenggorokan Harry masih sakit dan berbicara dengan Malfoy tadi hanya membuat tenggorokannya bertambah perih.

Harry jujur masih sangat penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dan kenapa si Malfoy ini yang merawatnya. Harry tahu jika Malfoy memang berprofesi sebagai penyembuh St. Mungo. Tapi demi Merlin! Harry sudah bersusah payah untuk tidak berurusan lagi dengan para mantan Pelahap Maut—terutama keluarga Malfoy. Dan seingat Harry St. Mungo punya sebatalion (batalion rasanya kurang tepat, tapi Harry lebih senang menyebutnya begitu) penyembuh—dan kenapa harus Malfoy?

Bukan tanpa alasan juga Harry tidak ingin berurusan dengan Malfoy. Dulu sekali (sebenarnya belum terlalu lama) ketika perang baru selesai, para auror dan kementrian mulai menangkapi para orang yang terlibat ke dalam anggota Pelahap Maut. Harry bukannya tidak setuju, tapi bukan hal yang baik jika korban Confundus dan Imperius ikut-ikutan diadili. Harry juga bahkan hampir menyaksikan pengeksekusian Lucius Malfoy, dan mendengar desas-desus jika Narcissa Malfoy akan dihukum penjara seumur hidup.

Maka Harry terus-terusan mengecam kementrian dan memberikan kesaksian bahwa keluarga Malfoy juga berperan dalam penyelamatan nyawa Harry. Harry harus menjelaskan panjang lebar hubungan rumit antar tongkat sihir, bagaimana Draco menyelamatkan nyawanya dulu dengan pura-pura tidak mengenalinya ketika ditawan di Malfoy Manor, dan Narcissa yang memberikan kesaksian palsu kepada Voldemort jika Harry sudah mati.

Keluarga Malfoy memang menyebalkan, tetapi Harry adalah manusia yang sangat rendah hati dan tidak menyimpan dendam—meskipun sekali dua kali Harry ingin menonjok wajah Malfoy juga jika mengingat masa-masa sekolahnya dulu.

Lalu setelah hukuman atas keluarga Malfoy diringankan (Lucius ditawan di penjara, sementara Narcissa dan Draco dibebaskan) Harry sudah benar-benar tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mereka, dan Harry harap begitu. Karena Harry tidak ingin jika Keluarga Malfoy merasa memiliki hutang budi padanya.

Malfoy masih mengurusi sesuatu—mungkin salah satu ramuan obat untuknya—mencoba berpikir positif jika Malfoy tidak akan meracuninya. (Bung, jika kau mau tahu—Harry mungkin adalah salah satu pesimitis paling optimis yang menjadi pahlawan dunia sihir). Dan Harry masih meringis menahan semua rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk semua bagian tubuhnya. Dia mengenali jika ini adalah dampak ramuan _Sekle-Gro_ ketika sedang menumbuhkan tulang. Tapi yang benar saja! Sebegitu parahkah kondisinya sampai seluruh tulang bagian dalamnya harus ditumbuhkan ulang?

Harry tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali, karena itu hanya membuat rasa sakit di tubuhnya bertambah parah. Jelas membuat kebas dan mati rasa.

Malfoy berbalik dan berjalan lagi menuju ranjangnya. Menurut pengamatan Harry, Malfoy sudah bolak-balik lebih dari sepuluh kali pagi ini untuk mengambil ramuan dan sebagainya. Kali ini Malfoy menyerahkan botol kecil ramuan tidak berwarna.

"Itu obat pereda nyeri untukmu. Wajahmu terlihat seperti baru diinjak troll, maka aku memberikannya untukmu, Potter." Sebelum Harry sempat bertanya obat apa itu, Malfoy sudah keburu menjawabnya. " _Sekle-Gro_ dalam skala besar sebenarnya tidak bagus untuk tubuhmu dan dapat menimbulkan rasa nyeri berkepanjangan sehingga kau harus dirawat disini sampai benar-benar sembuh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi—satu-satunya ramuan yang aman digunakan untuk menumbuhkan tulang hanya _Sekle-Gro._ "

Malfoy membuka tutup botol itu dan memiringkannya ke mulut Harry. Ramuan itu terasa panas, tetapi ketika Harry menelannya—rasa dingin segera menerpa kerongkongannya. Benar saja, rasa sakit di tubuh Harry mereda sedikit.

Harry berdeham dan mencoba berbicara lagi. "Bisakah kau menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Malfoy?"

Malfoy merapal beberapa mantra penyembuhan sebelum menjawab. "Seperti yang kau ketahui dari ingatan yang kau miliki—itu juga kalau kau ingat—kau di-Crucio empat orang dengan sangat hebat sampai kau harus menumbuhkan sekitar 150-an tulang di sekitar tubuhmu dengan segera. Lalu luka yang kau dapatkan di pipimu itu karena salah satu dari penyerangmu memantraimu dengan sihir hitam yang sudah agak kuno sehingga mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah—terimakasih padaku karena telah menutup luka itu, yah—dan yang terhebat dari semuanya adalah sebelah kakimu hilang karena _splinching_. Weasley nampaknya tidak cukup lihai dalam _apparating_."

Harry sangat terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan Malfoy. Dia benar-benar baru menyadari jika sebelah kakinya berubah menjadi seonggok daging menyedihkan. Harry sendiri juga terkesan dengan kemampuan tubuhnya yang masih dapat bertahan hidup setelah mengalami kejadian semengenaskan itu.

"Dan kau jangan merasa berbesar hati karena aku yang merawatmu sekarang, Potter." Malfoy melanjutkan bicaranya. "Jangan kecewa. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau merawatmu. Tapi mau bagaimana, Penyembuh Kepala menyerahkan kau untuk diurus olehku. Dan aku tidak bisa menolak. Jaminannya adalah promosi yang aku incar, jadi aku benar-benar sangat terpaksa."

"Tenang saja, Malfoy. Aku tidak kecewa maupun berbesar hati. Meskipun memang aku juga merasa sedikit keberatan menjadi pasienmu."

Malfoy mengedikkan bahu dan melihat arloji di lengannya sebentar. "Jam besuk sebentar lagi mulai—jadi persiapkan dirimu Potter. Aku rasa kau akan mempunyai banyak pengunjung."

..

(=)

..

Draco menyeduh teh sebentar sebelum kembali ke bangsal tempat Potter dirawat. Setidaknya, keadaan Potter cukup baik—jika tidak si kacamata itu tidak akan bawel dan menanyainya terus-menerus. Untung saja, Potter tidak banyak tingkah—mungkin karena dia baru sadar.

Bangsal Potter tampak penuh, karena Draco melihat ada segerombol orang yang menunggu di depan pintu bangsal. Mereka menatap Draco dengan pandangan bingung dan dingin menjadi satu. Draco tidak mengacuhkannya. Orang-orang itu bukan urusannya.

Draco membuka pintu dan mendapati seluruh klan Weasley ada di sana. Molly Weasley sedang menceramahi Potter tentang segala macam bahaya menjadi auror. Ketika Draco menutup pintu bangsal, mereka semua menoleh ke arahnya dan Draco hanya mengangguk sopan.

Dia sibuk menyiapkan ramuan dan salep untuk Potter—tidak memerdulikan percakapan mereka. Sekali lagi itu bukan urusannya.

Berita Potter mengalami kecelakaaan sudah sampai ke media, dan karenanya nama Draco juga ikut terseret. Sebenarnya tadi pagi dia sudah mendapat sedikitnya sebelas _howler_ yang menyatakan ketidaksetujuan atas dia menjadi penyembuh Potter. Astoria tadi pagi bahkan repot-repot berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya karena khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tapi Draco tetap bertahan mengambil pekerjaan ini untuk membuktikan bahwa dia memang layak untuk menjadi penyembuh.

Tadi pagi juga Penyembuh Brown dan beberapa peyembuh lainnya menatapnya dengan sinis. Jelas mereka iri karena mereka ingin kebagian tugas merawat Potter. Sejujurnya Draco tidak mengerti apa bagusnya si Potter ini sampai mereka sebegitu ingin merawatnya? Dia sudah merenungkan ini dan merasa bahwa merawat Potter tidak akan menghasilkan keuntungan apa-apa sebenarnya.

Potter masih dikelilingi orang-orang yang menjenguknya—padahal menurut aturan rumah sakit, jam besuk harusnya tinggal sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi waktu makan siang, maka jam besuk harus dihentikan sejenak dan dilanjutkan nanti pukul dua siang.

Jadi ketika jam besuk pasien benar-benar habis, mau tak mau Draco mengusir orang-orang itu dengan sangat halus. Potter tampak sama saja menyedihkannya dengan keadannya tadi pagi. Draco mengoleskan lagi salep pada pipi Potter dan meneteskan _Dittany_ pada sebelah kakinya. Potter meringis lagi. Dan melihat air muka Potter, mau tak mau Draco juga merasa geli.

"Apa _sih_ yang kau tertawakan Malfoy?" Potter nampaknya sadar dan memberengut dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku tidak tertawa rasanya."

"Tapi wajahmu mengatakan seolah-olah kau menertawakanku!" Ujar Potter lagi. Draco merasa jika Potter berperilaku kekanakan.

Draco hanya berbalik pergi dan mengambil makan siang yang diantarkan ke pintu depan bangsal.

Tangan Potter tidak bisa digerakkan karena beberapa tulangnya masih harus ditumbuhkan. Draco baru saja akan menyuapi Potter—ketika Potter protes lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan Malfoy!"

"Menyuapimu bodoh. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan tanganmu." Jawab Draco enteng. "Mau bagaimanapun kau perlu nutrisi yang tetap masuk ke tubuhmu."

"Ak—aku bisa makan sendiri!" Potter dan sikap kekanakannya. Astaga.

Maka Draco menyerahkan mangkok berisi bubur pada Potter. Potter mengernyit dan mengaduh kesakitan ketika dia berusaha mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau benar Malfoy. Tanganku tidak bisa digunakan." Potter menatap Draco dengan pandangan pasrah. Draco hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan bangga atau berbesar hati. Sebelum ini aku sudah menangani yang lebih parah dari ini. Menyuapi pasien sudah termasuk ke dalam rutinitas harianku." Draco menyendok bubur di mangkok porselen itu dan menyodorkannya pada Potter. Dengan sedikit keberatan Potter membuka mulutnya.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang bagi Draco.

（=）

 **TBC**

（=）

a/n: Yosh ulil balik lagi XD. Ini ulil bikin pake sistem sks dan kayanya ancur. Gomen banget ini pendek. Makin lama makin pendek aja T.T dan gatau kaya gimana. Ulil mau ngucapi makasih banget buat review kalian semua yang bikin ulil semangat nulis lagi. Untuk chapter selanjutnya ulil usahakan mulai ada momen drarrynya dan akan ulil ceritakan kemana Ginny selama ini AHAHAHA. Disini Harry memang agak childish—karena kalau diliat dari penggambaran karakter Harry di buku, ulil rasa dia memang agak kekanakan dan penuh dengan sarkasme meskipun di chapter ini Draco malah lebih sarkas karena faktor kalau Harry baru sadar dari pingsan berkepanjangan. Bagi kalian semua yang punya pertanyaan atau merasa ganjil dengan fic ini bisa tulis di review dan ulil usahakan membalasnya. Btw, yang mau join grup LINE drarry bisa pm ulil atau chat LINE ulil. IDnya ada di profil ulil. sekian dari ulil, dan sampai ketemu chapter depan!!!

Ps. maaf ini formatnya emberedul acak acakan, karena web lagi ada masalah (lagi?) dan kepaksa ulil apdet pake app.

Pss. ini udah diedit lagi. Makasih banyak atas koreksiannya ScarheadFerret-san XD


	5. Pasien (bodoh) dan Penyembuh Malfoy

Bad-luck (Maybe?)

By: Ulilil Olala

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Rated: T

Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

.

.

.

Summary: Draco sudah benar-benar muak kali ini. Bukan karena penundaan promosinya, dan bukan juga karena pembatalan pertunangannya dengan Astoria. Bukan, bukan semua itu. Dia benar-benar muak dengan pasien istimewa yang terbaring di depannya sekarang. Ya, si pahlawan perang—Harry James Potter!

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER FIVE: PASIEN (BODOH) DAN PENYEMBUH MALFOY**

.

"Potter." Kata Draco untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Potter sendiri tidak bereaksi apa-apa dengan ucapannya tadi—entah dia tidak mendengar, atau pura-pura tidak mendengar. Yang jelas, sepertinya dia ngambek karena Draco menyuapinya makan. Sekali lagi—Potter dan sikap kekanakannya. _Astaga._

Draco melirik arlojinya sebentar. Ini sudah waktunya Potter minum obat pereda nyeri lagi. Jika si kepala terbelah itu tidak meminumnya, sudah Draco pastikan pasti dia akan merengek kesakitan seperti anak kecil—yah, Draco berat mengakuinya, tapi memang pasti rasanya akan sakit sekali ketika hampir seluruh tulangmu patah dan kaki kirimu hilang sebelah. Untung saja Draco bukan manusia bebal macam Potter yang hobi sekali menyia-nyiakan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain. Ckck. _Tipikal Potter sekali._

Draco memperhatikan luka di pipi Potter sudah mulai mengering dan berubah ungu. Itu tandanya salep dan mantranya berhasil. Tapi tetap saja, Draco harus berhati-hati karena jika sampai Penyembuh Kepala tahu dia mengobati sihir hitam dengan sihir hitam—karir Penyembuhnya harus berhenti sampai disini.

"Potter." Draco memanggil Potter lagi. Sebagai seorang Penyembuh beretika, Draco tidak bisa begitu saja menyodokkan sendok obat ke mulut Potter. Setidaknya dia harus meminta ijin dari pasien—karena tidak semua pasiein mau minum obat. Begitulah yang dikatakan " _Etiket Penyembuh_ " yang ditulis oleh Dilys Derwent.

Akhirnya Draco mengambil tindakan setelah diacuhkan Potter kali ini. Jubah hijau limaunya bergoyang pelan ketika Draco berjalan pelan menghampiri satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu—tempat Potter dirawat. "Potter—kau mendengarkanku?"

Pandangan Potter kosong. Jelas dia sedang melamun. Draco memegang bahu Potter dengan lembut. "Potter."

Akhirnya. Potter bereaksi. Dia menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau memanggilku, 'da apa?"

"Sekarang waktunya minum obat pereda nyeri kau tahu."

"O-oh." Potter menatapnya. Draco dapat melihat pantulan bayangannya sendiri di mata hijau cemerlang milik Potter. "Sori," katanya. "Aku melamun tadi."

Sendok alumunium diangkat dan disodorkan ke bibir Potter. "Dosis obat pereda nyerinya harus dikurangi—jika tidak akan memberikan efek samping ke tubuhmu."

Potter hanya mengangguk pelan dan meminumnya. "Kau butuh air?" Draco bertanya sopan. Potter mengangguk lagi. "Kau melamun terus Potter," ujar Draco sambil menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya. Bunyi 'plop' pelan terdengar bersamaan dengan munculnya segelas air.

Draco memiringkan gelas tadi agar Potter bisa meminumnya dengan mudah "Kukira kau ngambek tadi."

"Hah?" Potter meneguknya. "Kenapa aku harus ngambek?"

"Entahlah." Draco mengangkat sebelah bahunya. "Mungkin karena kau tidak suka disuapi? Kau kan Harry Potter yang senang melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Potter memutar kedua bola matanya. "Astaga. Memangnya kau pikir aku marah karena hal kekanak-kanakan macam itu?"

Draco mendengus. "Ya-ya. Terserah apa katamu Mister Dewasa—omong-omong ada yang kau butuhkan lagi?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Potter singkat. Ujung mata kanannya sedikit berkedut. "Malfoy—kira-kira berapa lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk sembuh total?"

Draco menggulung lengan jubahnya. "Dua bulan—tiga kalau kau terus-terusan mengoceh seperti ini."

Draco dapat mendengar Potter mendengus. Draco tiba-tiba merasa sangat penat. Akhir-akhir ini tudurnya kurang dan mengingat jika dia belum menghubungi Astoria belakangan ini membuat dirinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

.

"Bisakah kau membuat Penyembuhanku lebih cepat—maksudku ayolah, masa untuk menumbuhkan tulang-tulangku dibutuhkan waktu dua bulan!" Harry bertanya dengan frustasi. Berkat obat pereda nyeri yang diberikan oleh Malfoy, setidaknya Harry tidak harus meringis kesakitan setiap dia menghela napas.

Malfoy menatapnya tidak suka. "Hanya untuk menumbuhkan tulang-tulangmu—eh? Kau pikir Potter! Ada lebih dari seratus tulang yang harus ditumbuhkan karena kutukan Cruciatus dengan skala besar bisa menghancurkan tubuh dan pikiramu! Kau harusnya bersyukur bahwa pikiranmu tidak rusak! Kau pikir berapa banyak orang di luar sana yang tidak gila karena kutukan itu! Dan kondisi tubuhmu tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja setelah tulang-tulangmu tumbuh semua!"

Harry terkesiap. Dia tak pernah mengira jika Malfoy bisa marah-marah seperti itu karena pertanyaan sepele yang diucapkannya. "So-sori—aku pikir kau bisa—"

"Dan Potter!" Malfoy berbicara lagi, nadanya meninggi. "Saraf-saraf tubuhmu harus dirombak ulang agar bisa berfungsi normal lagi. Bahkan kakimu saja belum benar seutuhnya karena splinching! Belum lagi kau sempat terkena sihir hitam! Dan kau meminta agar waktu penyembuhanmu dipersingkat! Kau gila! Kau mau menambah pekerjaanku—dan kau bisa mati tahu! penyembuhan medis dengan sihir biasa itu sedikit berbeda! Salah sedikit, nyawa orang jadi taruhannya!"

"Sori...sori Malfoy, aku tak pernah mengira dampak penyerangan waktu itu sampai sebegini hebatnya."

Malfoy memijit pelipisnya. "Potter—maafkan aku, aku sepertinya kurang tidur. Kalau sampai Penyembuh Kepala tahu aku marah-marah seperti tadi bisa-bisa pangkatku turun."

Harry meringis kecil. "Sudahlah. Salahku yang bertanya hal tidak masuk akal seperti tadi. Maksudku Ron dan Hermione sebentar lagi menikah, dan aku ingin membantu persiapan pernikahan mereka. Tidak enak rasanya berbaring disini seharian sementara Ron dan Hermione sibuk—dan aku tak ingin membuat mereka berdua khawatir."

Malfoy memijit pelipisnya lagi. "Jangan bilang itu adalah alasan kau melamun tadi. Sungguh konyol. Aku hampir saja menempeleng kepalamu—jika tidak ingat kau adalah pasienku."

Harry mendadak merasa geli. "Memang tadi sudah berapa kali kau memanggilku?"

"Entahlah—mungkin ada lima belas." Malfoy mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah—ini waktumu beristirahat. Jangan banyak berbicara dan terus- terusan berpikir, nanti waktu pemulihan tubuhmu akan makin lama."

Malfoy berbalik dan menjentikkan tongkatnya. Nampan berisi ramuan obat milik Harry melayang. "Jika ada apa-apa, bunyikan bel yang ada di meja. Aku akan segera kesini."

Kemudian pintu bangsal tertutup. Sosok Malfoy sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Harry diam-diam mengakui profesionalitas Malfoy—mengingat persaingan mereka sewaktu sekolah dulu, dan terakhir kali Harry berbicara dengannya adalah ketika persidangan Wizengamot sehabis perang besar. Harry mengakui jika Malfoy tumbuh lebih dewasa dibanding dirinya sendiri—atau setidaknya begitu. Dia dapat bekerja dengan profesionalitas tinggi, bekerja menggunakan akalnya—dan mengesampingkan emosinya.

Oh iya. Harry baru sadar jika baru tahu jika Malfoy bekerja sebagai Penyembuh. Mungkin dia terlalu sibuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi auror sehingga dia tidak terlalu memerdulikan bagaimana keadaan Malfoy sehabis perang besar. Harry merasa ada sedikit beban yang terangkat di hatinya karena dia mengetahui Malfoy tidak dibenci oleh komunitas sihir.

Harry tahu bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh semua orang dan dianggap sebagai olok-olok, dan Harry tahu jika Malfoy lebih mudah depresi dibanding dirinya. Harry ingat jelas ketika Malfoy menangis ketakutan di kamar mandi dengan badan yang sangat kurus dan pucat. Jadi Harry senang mengetahui jika Malfoy baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja dia merasa tertekan—karena semua pasti dihantui mimpi buruk akan perang yang sudah usai—tapi setidaknya, Malfoy tidak menunjukannya.

Semua pemikiran tentang Mafoy membuat Harry merasa mengantuk. Harry pikir tidur bukan ide yang buruk. Maka Harry memejamkan kedua matanya dan jatuh ke alam mimpi tak lama.

.

Harry menyadari jika dia berada di reruntuhan kastil Hogwarts. Dengan pelan Harry berjalan masuk menyusuri aula besar. Tidak ada siapapun disana. Mencoba, Harry berteriak mencari Ron dan Hermione, tapi hasilnya nihil. Hogwarts benar-benar kosong.

Pandangan Harry menangkap lantai kastil yang kotor dan dipenuhi noda darah. Harry merasa ngeri. Hatinya berdebar kencang. Tapi kenapa kosong? Seharusnya banyak orang disini. Memantapkan hatinya, Harry memutuskan untuk naik menuju kantor kepala sekolah. Harry tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi Harry merasa jika dia memang harus ke sana.

Gargoyle batu yang menjaga kantor Dumbledore tidak bergerak, tapi anehnya harry dapat melewatinya dengan mudah. Si Gargoyle langsung menyingkir begitu melihat Harry, dan dia naik ke tangga melingkar.

Harry kemudian berjalan melewati lorong koridor yang dingin. Langkah kakinya menimbulkan gema yang memantul di dinding kastil. Ketika akhirnya Harry tiba di depan kantor kepala sekolah, Harry mendorong pegangan pintu griffin. Harry menduga jika ruangan itu juga kosong. Tetapi nyatanya tidak.

Jantung Harry serasa berhenti ketika melihat sosok bertudung yang duduk di meja kepala sekolah. Sosok itu berbalik menatapnya. Harry menjerit keras. Dumbledore duduk, kedua tangannya menghitam seperti membusuk. Rongga matanya kosong dan darah mengucur deras dari mulutnya yang menganga. Sosok mirip Dumbledore itu berdiri dan melangkah menghampirinya. Harry sesegera mungkin keluar dan berlari menuju tangga melingkar. Sosok Dumbledore itu mengejarnya. Sayangnya di depan tangga Nagini berdesis keras.

Tak lama Voldemort datang. Jubah hitamnya menyapu lantai. Voldemort tertawa melengking—Harry menjerit lagi. Sedetik kemudian Hogwarts berganti menjadi hutan tempat Harry diserang. Empat orang bertudung tanpa aba-aba menyerangnya. Bukan kurukan Cruciatus kali ini. Harry mendengar dengan lantang keempat orang itu menyerukan 'Avada Kedavra' bersamaan.

Cahaya hijau mengenai tubunya secara bersamaan. Tapi Harry tidak mati. Suasana hutan berubah menjadi sebuah rumah. Harry mendengar ibunya menjerit keras ketika cahaya hijau tadi mengenainya. Lalu semuanya menjadi hitam. Voldemort tertawa. Harry limbung, kepalanya pening.

.

Draco baru saja keluar dari bangsal Potter, ketika mendapati Penyembuh Brown menatapnya dengan tidak suka. Draco tahu jika Brown ingin sekali merawat Potter. Tetapi malangnya dia malah kebagian merawat pasien-pasien Draco yang kebanyakan wanita paruh baya genit. Rasanya Draco jadi ingin tertawa.

Sebenarnya, merawat satu Potter sama saja sulitnya dengan merawat sebelas penyihir wanita bagi Draco. Potter terluka parah dan Draco harus rutin mengecek keadaannya—karena jika tidak pasti akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Yah, _itu_ kan Potter!

Setelah menahan kuapnya, Draco berjalan lurus menuju tempat istirahat para Penyembuh. Dia menyeduh secangkir teh kamomil pekat tanpa gula dan menyesapnya perlahan. Seharusnya hari Minggu nanti ada janji kencan dengan Astoria, tapi Draco terpaksa membatalkannya—karena bisa saja terjadi apa-apa pada Potter jika Draco meninggalkannya. Untung saja Astoria mengerti. Ibunya juga. Karena belakangan ini Draco jarang pulang ke rumah dan menginap si St. Mungo. Terimakasih banyak kepada Penyembuh Kepala yang membuat Draco harus kerja terus mengawasi Potter.

Kemudian Draco berjalan ke wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan ada lingkaran hitam samar di sekitar matanya. Draco mengedip. Tadi saja dia sempat kehilangan kendali dan hampir memarahi Potter. Lain kali Draco harus berhati-hati untuk tidak membawa-bawa urusan pribadi dalam pekerjaannya. Karir penyembuhnya bisa saja dipertaruhkan.

Draco merengangkan tubuhnya sebentar sebelum dia berbalik kembali ke bangsal tempat Potter dirawat. Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, Potter itu pasien istimewa. Meninggalkannya sebentar saja—dan entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Pintu bangsal dibuka perlahan. Potter sedang tidur. Oh _Baguslah_.

Draco baru saja akan meninggalkannya ketika Potter menjerit dalam tidurnya. Tidak terlalu keras—tetapi Draco dapat mendengarnya. Sesegera mungkin Draco menghampiri Potter. Untung saja tepat waktu. Potter hampir terguling jatuh jika Draco tidak memenganginya. Secara Perlahan Draco mengangkat Potter dan mengembalikannya ke ranjangnya. Entah kenapa berat tubuh Potter terasa ringan. Mungkin akhir-akhir ini Potter juga kehilangan berat badannya. Draco menghela napas pelan. Untung saja dia kemari—karena jika sampai Potter terjatuh, tulang-tulangnya yang sedang tumbuh—bisa hancur kembali.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Samar-samar Harry mendengar orang berbicara.

"Potter." Suara itu lagi. Di bahunya, Harry merasakan ada tangan yang menopangnya. Kemudian Harry sadar jika dirinya dibaringkan diatas tempat yang empuk.

"Potter, kau mendengarku?" Ah. Harry mengenali jika suara itu milik Malfoy. Badan Harry sakit lagi. Seluruh tulang-tulangnya serasa ditarik—dipaksa untuk tumbuh. Harry meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya dia berhasil mendapatkan kesadaran seutuhnya. Harry membuka matanya.

Benar saja, Malfoy berdiri di sebelahnya. Sebelah tangannya memegangi dahi Harry. Rasanya hangat. malfoy menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Potter—apa yang terjadi."

Mau tak mau semua ingatan tentang mimpi buruk Harry meluncur deras. Harry terkesiap sebelum keringat dingin mengucur melewati pelipisnya. "Aku—aku sepertinya mimpi buruk."

"Ah sialan—seharusnya aku memberimu ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi sebelum aku pergi."

Malfoy kemudian mengompres dahi Harry dengan air hangat. "Yasudah, kau berbaringlah dulu. Akan kuambilkan ramuan—kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu. Pucat sekali kau, Potter."

Harry masih terdiam. Napasnya masih belum teratur—tersengal-sengal. Dari dugaannya sepertinya dia hampir jatuh dari kasur, jika saja Malfoy tidak memeganginya. Malfoy tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia kembali tak lama membawa sebuah piala dengan uap mengepul di atasnya.

"Ini minumlah." Dia menyodorkan piala itu perlahan ke bibir Harry. Harry meminum cairan berwarna oranye pekat itu. Rasanya manis. Harry kira jika ramuannya panas—tetapi tidak. Setelah empat tegukan, Harry berhenti meminumnya. Malfoy paham dan menarik kembali piala itu.

"Apa itu?"

"Jus labu yang sudah kucampur dengan ramuan pereda nyeri dan ramuan penenang." Malfoy membenarkan posisi selimut Harry. "Karena kondisimu sekarang. Minuman yang aman bagimu hanya air putih dan jus labu. Jadi kuberikan jus labu karena gula bisa membuat tenang."

"Uh-oke." Malfoy benar. Harry merasa baikan—setidaknya perasaannya begitu. Nyeri pada tulangnya sudah berkurang dan dia sudah bisa bernapas normal. Harry berpikir keras kenapa dulu Madam Pomfrey tidak memberinya ramuan pereda nyeri—dan membiarkan tulang Harry tumbuh begitu saja. Kau kan tahu rasanya sakit sekali.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Malfoy bertanya padanya. Harry bergumam pelan sebagai ganti kata 'iya'.

Kemudian Malfoy mengambil botol kecil berisi cairan being dari saku jubahnya dan membuka tutupnya. "Potter, kau sebaiknya tidur lagi. Ini minumlah," Malfoy menyodorkan botol itu padanya. "Ini ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi—kau jelas butuh istirahat. Jangan khawatir aku akan duduk disini mengawasimu."

Diam-diam Harry mengakui dia merasa tenang dengan perkataan Malfoy. Perilakunya mungkin seperti bocah kekanakan yang minta ditemani tidur—tapi untuk kali ini Harry tidak perduli. Harry meneguk ramuan itu. Sedetik kemudian Harry sudah terlelap. Dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia tidur senyenyak ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

a/n: sekali lagi ulil mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update—dan chapter kali ini yang lagi-lagi masih pendek ._. jujur ulil ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang, karena nulis pendek aja udah kena webe berkepanjangan, apalagi pas ulil ubek-ubek leptop kayanya banyak banget draft yang ga pada beres—mau itu fanfic ataupun non-facfic ._.

Dan kayanya tentang Ginny, mungkin ada di chapter depan atau depannya lagi. Chapter ini juga belum ulil baca ulang, jadi mohon maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan, misstypo, EYD yang kurang bener, maupun karakternya OOC. Serius ulil kena webe terus akhir-akhir ini, jadi kerjaan ulil belakangan cuma buka leptop, dipantengin terus karena gatau mau nulis apa. Tapi terimakasih buat respon fanfiksi ini yang luar biasa, ulil ga nyangka sampai tembus 50 favorite dan follow XD. Segitu dari ulil untuk chapter ini, dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan XD.

(eniwei, ulil bikin drarry multichap lagi loh, tapi PiratesAU! Yang minat baca boleh mampir, dan ditunggu reviewnya!)


End file.
